Balance
by strip-my-mind
Summary: Elizabeth watches Jack every night before she goes to bed. What happens when Jack finally acknowledges her? ElizabethxJack but mentions WillxElizabeth. Short. Probably a one shot.


**Balance  
****Pairing: Jack/Elizabeth but mentions Elizabeth/Will  
Rating: K  
Summary: Elizabeth watches Jack every night before she goes to bed. What happens when Jack finally acknowledges her?**

At dawn, he can usually be found at the stern of the Pearl. I often catch myself finding excuses to be around him; whether it's cleaning a mast that has already been cleaned or checking to see if ropes have been properly tied. It must look silly; after all, though I sail under his command, he has never assigned me specific duties. Still, he doesn't say a word when I busy myself on deck, allowing me the satisfaction of being his silent observer. Maybe it's because he encourages my curiosity, maybe it's because he doesn't want to be bothered during this time, whatever the reason is, he has yet to acknowledge my presence when he is so concentrated on his love, his only love, the sea.

Sometimes I foolishly wonder how it would feel if he ever, even for just a second, turned that gaze towards me; grant me the adoration that he gives the ocean before him. He fancies me, yes, but he fancies many things – gold and hats included, am I really no better than that tricorne he wears on his head?

Guilt taps me on the shoulder and I take a step back. Will is awaiting my return to the crew's quarters but I am hesitant to join him. He knows where I am, knows what I am doing, yet I find myself falling asleep in his arms every night. How hard it is to fall asleep with the false pretense of love folded beneath our hard pillows. A sense of shame always fills me before I fall into an uncomfortable sleep. It almost feels dirty drifting into the unconscious in Wills arms, but he never denies me, and for whatever reason, I cannot bring myself to sleep on an extra mat.

"The view is better here," Jack says, pulling me out of my thoughts. I falter for a moment, unsure if I really heard him speak. "Of course, that all depends on what you're tryin' to focus on."

Involuntarily I roll my eyes before I drop the rope I'm so deeply focused on. Even though he is not looking at me, I make sure to double check knot before I take hesitant steps towards my captain. Jack takes a small step back and I fill the space between him and the railing. My back grazes against his chest and I slowly lean back until he is supporting my weight.

Upon my first encounter with Captain Jack Sparrow, I'd never think I'd find myself in this situation; finding such comfort in the warmth of the infamous pirate. I did my best to prevent our relationship from progressing to where it is now, fought so hard to think of him as an appalling, disloyal man, but somewhere along the line, I only saw the good within him when I looked into his eyes. It was far too easy to find solace in his touch, to be impassioned by his spirit, it too easy to loose myself in Jack.

"You always stare," I say, rolling my head to the side until it rests in the crook of his neck. "but I can never find what you're looking at."

"Nothing," he replies.

"Nothing?"

Jack smiles, "Nothing can be everything if you look at it the right way, luv. Most people look at the sea and see nothing but when you gaze at it from the correct angel, there are-"

"There are only possibilities," I say, gently cutting him off. My gaze stays locked on the horizon but I know that Jack is smiling. The same longing for freedom that runs through his veins is present in my own. The difference is that Jack is brave enough to exchange everything for that freedom; house, family, he doesn't need any of it.

"Only possibilities," he repeats quietly. I feel his arms moving towards my side, but he stops and says, "I believe, Miss Swann, that young William is eagerly anticipating your return to his quarters."

"Yes," I say softly, "I suppose he is." I pull myself away from the warmth of Jack's body, pinning, if only for a second to stay just a while longer.

Before I can move away, Jack takes a step towards me. I swallow when our eyes meet, but I don't allow my gaze to drop from his. Jack's hand hesitates in the air before he allows it to gently brush my cheek. I close my eyes and he brings his lips to mine. His lips are soft, lightly covered in salt from the sea. My hand reaches for his cheek but he gently catches it in his hand.

"Run along now darlin' I find it doubtful your fella wants you runnin' 'round in the dark."

I walk away, refusing to give into the temptation of looking back. Though I go to him every night, I leave Jack with the knowledge that I walked away without begging to stay. I keep my pace slow, gently allowing my finger to trail along the rail of the Pearl. How comforting this ship and her captain have become in the months that I have spent here. Port Royal will no longer be the home I thought it was when I was a little girl; my thoughts will always be adrift with the sea, along side the Pearl and her crew. I will never beg to stay, just as I will never beg Jack to keep me in his company, but I retreat for the night knowing that I have found my proper place.

Night is setting in and I leave Jack to his love.

* * *

end? 


End file.
